1. Field
The described aspects relate to content distribution systems, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods of selective collection and selective presentation of content.
2. Background
One of the biggest problems in traditional media distribution systems, such as broadcasting and pay television, is the inability to profile consumers in order to provide media content tuned to individual preferences. For example, such tuned content may include targeted advertising and direct marketing. The problem is two-fold. In a traditional television environment, which is normally tracked at the household level, it is difficult if not impossible to identify the viewing habits of the actual individual watching the programming or transacting, for example via interactive television, with the platform in any way. This is because there are usually multiple viewers in each household and no way to tell who watches what programming. The second problem is that profiling, in general, is not well received by the public in most countries. Often, it is outlawed to collect subscriber information without the consent of the subscriber.
Non-traditional media distribution systems, such as those that provide media content to computers and wireless devices, also may experience some of these problems. For example, in the realm of supplying media content to a wireless device, the identification of the actual individual consuming the media content is less of an issue, as a wireless device is typically used by only one person. The problem with respect to profiling, however, is pervasive, and is very much an issue even with a computer and/or a wireless device.
Thus, improved systems and method of distributing and receiving targeted content are desired.